


Alas caídas

by Shenardo



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Action, Adventure, Drama, F/F, F/M, Romance, Trauma
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenardo/pseuds/Shenardo
Summary: Una de las mejores soldados que el reino de Demacia a visto, un símbolo de lo que la nación representa, empieza a dudar de si en realidad significa algo para ella, y mientra trata de encontrarle un sentido a su vida, esta dará un giro de 180° al volver a encontrarse con una vieja amiga, intentar reconciliar su pasado y detener la mayor amenaza que ha tenido Demacia.Drama y romance serán los ejes de la historia, pero conteniendo bastante aventura por el mundo de Runaterra, junto a su buena dosis de accion cuando se llegue a los mayores conflictos.Posiblemente aparezcan nuevos campeones, asi que se ira actualizando a su tiempo.
Kudos: 1





	1. El tiempo vuela

**  
**

“… … … …

Que… ¿qué es lo que sucede?... ese olor… ese hedor… a sangre, a muerte…

Todos ellos… lo merecían… ¿cierto?

¿Por qué?... sus voces, las oigo… sus gritos, los escucho…

Ustedes lo escogieron, ¡Ustedes lo buscaron!... yo… yo… que hice… no… no… ¡NO!”

Sobresaltada, mueve las pesadas telas de la cama, como liberándose del enemigo imaginario, hasta darse cuenta que el peligro solo está en su mente.

-… Solo fue un sueño (suspiro) ese sueño- las profundas ojeras enmarcadas alrededor de los ojos amielados son evidencia de la falta de descanso, o como acaba de suceder, la interrupción de este.

-Aún está lejos, pero… el olor es el mismo- por un breve instante, la mirada se pierde en el vacío, la luz del sol matutino ilumina levemente la habitación, y por unos segundos, todo vuelve a pasar, cada cuerpo inerte, cada flecha disparada, cada charco de rojo reflejo, y tan repentino como apareció, el recuerdo se desvanece, como los últimos rastros de la fría noche pasada.

De repente, una sombra pasa rápidamente en frente de la ventana, algo así asustaría a la mayoría, pero no a la mujer de pelo azul, para ella es de los mejores momentos del día, dibujando una ligera sonrisa en el cansado rostro, para luego pararse rápidamente y abrir la ventana, dando paso a una majestuosa águila de azulado color, que rápidamente se posa en el brazo de la joven, que sin esfuerzo, la sostiene y empieza a acariciar a la enorme ave, que comienza a hacer alegres sonidos.

-Si que vienes animado Valor, yo también te extrañe amigo, es de lo peor cuando tengo que esperarte sin poder hacer nada- en respuesta a las palabras de la peliazul, su compañero emplumado levanta una de sus patas, haciendo notar un pequeño trozo de pergamino atado y sellado.

-Hablando de cosas por hacer, veamos que tienes aquí- rompiendo la marca que mantiene el mensaje cerrado, se apresura a leer el contenido.

-… tienes que estar de broma, ¡pero que es esta MIE!-

-¡AGAGA!- un fuerte graznido del águila real interrumpe el súbito enojo de la exploradora.

-No te hagas el santo Valor, tú dices cosas peores, además es un llamado de los idiotas de los CazaMagos, quien sabe a que- con la sola mención de tal grupo, una mueca de desagrado se formó en la elegante figura del ave, seguida por un graznido de asco.

-Demonios, y es una orden de arriba, no tengo como excusarme de esto… ni siquiera se me ocurre para que me necesitan allá- con obvia cara de molestia, el gesto pasa al de uno melancólico, cuando la memoria de la mujer se desplaza un momento del pasado, al recuerdo de cierta persona.

-Quizás… quizás me tope con esa persona- su compañero, entendiendo a quien se refería, extiende sus alas, tomando una postura que la joven soldado reconoció.

-Si si Valor, será mejor que empaquemos rápido, mientras más pronto lleguemos más pronto nos alejaremos de esos idiotas ¿No es asi amigo?- y dicho esto, el ave salió velozmente de la habitación, dejando a la mujer sola con sus pensamientos.

“No se si sea buena idea que nos veamos, después de todo fui yo quien le dejó de hablar, o peor, quizás no quiera verme” era otro de los temas de los que había estado huyendo desde hace un tiempo “Pero que estupidez estoy pensando, soy Quinn, las Alas de Demacia, la mejor exploradora y ranger que hay en el reino, no me intimido por nada, es solo una persona, puedes con eso Quinn” y con esta nueva actitud, la joven peliazul se dispuso a empacar sus pocas pertenencias, conocía el viaje que le esperaba, por suerte, o por desgracia, no le tomaría más de un día llegar, y no parecía que Valor tuviera cansancio acumulado, así que con todo eso en mente, trepó al borde de la ventana, con su armadura completa y su arma al cinto, y con un solo salto, su fiel compañero la atrapa en medio del aire, para luego dejarla suavemente en el suelo, tendrían que buscar un caballo en las cercanías.

Pero como pronto descubrirá la soldado, cualquier problema en el viaje no se compararia con lo que sucedería en su destino.

* * *

-¡Vamos Valor! Debemos ir al suroeste si queremos llegar hoy-.

Para muchas personas, el nombre Pozo Argento les puede sonar extraño, por lo contradictorio de los dos significados, un pozo es algo muy común e incluso asociado a la clase baja, en cambio que argento simboliza nobleza y pureza en el exterior, pero por eso mismo los soldados y civiles que conocían el lugar en persona coinciden que el nombre “le calza a la perfección”, el típico mármol blanco y acero pulcro demaciano mostraba una fachada limpia y ordenada, que solo era una cubierta para lo que en realidad era el lugar, un agujero donde se deja lo que nadie quiere.

Estos pensamientos se hilaban en la mente de la joven peliazul, que acercándose lentamente a caballo al enorme recinto, como queriendo posponer su llegada, porque a diferencia de otros edificios importantes demacianos, como la Puerta Gris al este o las imponentes murallas de la capital, el oro y blanco de aquí se sentían desgastados, el aura del lugar era viciosa y agobiante, tenía sentido aun así, ya que los “custodios” del lugar daban la misma impresión.

-Y aquí estamos, se ve igual de mal que la última vez ¿no Valor?- el rostro de Quinn se mostraba con obvio hastío, el cual se reafirmaba con los leves sonidos de aceptación de su compañero alado. 

Con las gruesas puertas abiertas, la soldado se acercó a los guardias apostados a los costados de estas, notando rápidamente que no eran Cazamagos, si no parte del ejército regular Demaciano. 

-!Eh tú, identificate!- el soldado con la armadura más nueva y limpia se dirigió a la joven a caballo, recibiendo en el acto un golpe seco en la nuca por parte de su par, algo más alto y con las placas de su armadura ya desgastadas. 

-Serás menso, es Quinn, ¿que acaso no notaste el águila cerúlea que va con ella?- la ranger estaba algo acostumbrada a estas escenas, llevaba un tiempo alejada de los cuarteles y campamentos militares, así que era normal que los nuevos reclutas no la conocieran, pero por la reacción del guardia más veterano, aún tenía cierta reputación entre las filas del ejército.

-¡¿Que?! ¿Ella es ESA Quinn? wow, nunca creí conocerla en persona, si que es alt (golpe seco) ¡¿y ese porque fue ahora?!- pero antes que siguiera reclamando por el segundo guantazo, solo basto en que se fijará en el rostro de la recién llegada para que se diera cuenta de su error.

-...... Veo que la disciplina sigue intacta, es bueno saberlo. Debo suponer que tu mandas en este puesto, vengo a ver al oficial a cargo del Pozo- dirigiendo lo segundo hacia el soldado “golpeador”, hay protocolos cuando un militar llega a una base, pero Quinn siempre era más de acciones que de palabras, y básicamente, ya le aburría el numerito de ambos centinelas.

-(aclarar la garganta) Si señora, el capitán Crownguard está en la oficina principal, solo siga el corredor principal y suba a la segunda planta-

-Entiendo, nos vemos- “mmm algo no está bien, fue algo que dijo? no lo sé… OH CARAJO” interrumpiendo bruscamente su andar, la joven se gira para encarar al par de soldados sorprendidos. 

-¡¿Crownguard!?¡¿Garen está aquí?!- “ahora tiene sentido todo esto, por el es que me llamaron” con una severa mueca de desagrado, Quinn se propuso llegar donde el capitán de la Vanguardia Intrépida, rogando porque estuviera solo él y no la banda de altaneros descerebrados de sus subordinados. 

-Quédate aquí afuera Valor, quizás tardemos menos de lo que esperaba- el ave asiente levemente, para luego devolverle la mirada al soldado más joven, asustando lo con un agudo chillido y salir volando hacia las alturas del acantilado donde estaba inserto el edificio.

-Que-que Porque hizo eso!?- el águila habia desarrollado el reconocer el carácter de las personas, además de ser muy “juguetón”, el guardia más viejo solo pudo soltar una risa ante semejante acto, y una más mesurada salió de los labios de la joven peliazul, su compañero alado siempre sabía cómo sacarle aunque sea un poco la tensión que sentía, y en este momento era mucha, no por las razones que la mayoría esperaría, Garen Crownguard es uno de los más famosos militares demacianos, visto como emblema de los valores y principios que rigen el reino, pero para nuestra conocida ranger, digamos que palabras como “altanero” y “engreído” son de las más suaves, ni hablar de lo que Valor dice.

-(suspiro) Gracias amigo, ahora es mi turno- y con clara determinación, la soldado se acercó a la oficina principal, abriendo la puerta y entrando raudamente.

-Ya he dicho que se debe tocar antes de entrar, ahora serán 200 lagartijas soldad…- aun con la capa y la capucha, la reconocería de inmediato, ya de por si no era alguien bajo, pero era su postura, su porte lo que siempre le había molestado, desafiante e imprudente

-Quinn... emp Capitana Quinn, esperaba su llegada mañana en la mañana, me alegra ver que a llegado sana y sal…- ella lo miraba como hace tantos años, pero a la vez había algo más en esos ojos color miel, él por su parte seguía casi igual, un poco más alto quizás, sin su armadura era difícil saberlo, pero seguía teniendo el mismo aire de rectitud y su aura fuerte… que molesto pensó ella.

-Ahórrate las formalidades Garen, a menos que quieras que te llame “Capitán Crownguard” o “Sargento Arbusto”, ese es mi favorito personal- con un tono irónico, la peliazul demostraba su ya reconocido poco respeto hacia la autoridad.

-(suspiro) No empiece con sus insubordinaciones, aquí no es la frontera o la tierra bárbara donde suele trabajar- claramente molesto, el hombre conocido como el Poder de Demacia siempre debía guardar mucha paciencia cuando sabía que debería encontrarse con las Alas de Demacia, más aún recordando todo lo que había sucedido en el pasado.

-Lo dices como si conocieras todo eso, no te he visto lejos de la capital en muuucho tiempo, Valor me cuenta cosas ¿sabes?, ¿que catastrofe natural o próxima victoria militar te harían venir a este agujero?- ya colmando la paciencia del pelicastaño, cada vez subía más el tono de burla y falta de respeto que le tenía.

-Sabes que siempre iré donde el pueblo de Demacia me necesite, y esto es un asunto real, como verás la Vanguardia Intrépida se ha reunido aquí debido a…-. 

-Ooowww y para rematar, tu grupo de gorilas también vino, no podría estar más contenta con esta tarea, deben estar muy ocupados, si solo dejan a dos soldados regulares en la puerta principal- como detestaba a esos sujetos, pero su comentario provocó que el joven capitán se levantara de su asiento.

-¡Suficiente! No tienes derecho a hablar asi de mis compañeros, han trabajado duro y… -. 

-¿Trabajar, en que?¿maltratando a sus sirvientes, comiendo en banquetes o jugando a los caballeritos? No me hagas reir Garen, no valen más que la armadura que llevan puesta… lo sé de primera fuente ¿lo olvidaste?- diciendo esto último con un odio impregnado en cada palabra.

-Quinn… Capitana, no fue enviada aquí para socializar con ellos, se necesita de sus habilidades en vigilancia y exploración, estamos en una situación crítica aquí- Garen sabía que pasaría esto, ni con su buen humor la mujer en frente suyo es fácil de tratar, y claramente no lo estaba.

-Claro claro, cambia el tema... siempre lo haces… ¿y que podría ser tan preocupante para que la “asombrosa” Vanguardia Intrépida no pueda manejarlo junto a los CazaMagos?- ya toda esta charla le parecía estúpida ¿que estará haciendo Valor, quizás cazando alguna alimaña, o algún despreocupado guardia?

-... ¿podrías tomarte en serio esto? la amenaza es real, te necesito (mueca) se necesita tu experiencia contrainsurgente-. 

-Pero si aquí solo hay “prisioneros” que ni siquiera tienen entrenamiento, ¿que fuerza militar podría estar interesada en este lugar?-. 

-Es sobre Sylas… será ejecutado- y con la mera mención de ese nombre, y con el repudio dicho, la expresión de la peliazul cambio inmediatamente.

-Entiendo, los magos fugitivos querrán impedirlo, aún lo consideran su líder después de todos estos años- “asi que de todo esto se trataba, es por ÉL que me llamaron… realmente necesito patear algo ahora”.

-Eh… conoces bien la situación del preso, no eres conocida por tratar con usuarios mágicos- el pelicastaño estaba intrigado, no recordaba un cambio tan brusco en la actitud de la joven antes.

-¿Oh? así que sigues atento a lo que hago, que tierno- ni ella media bien lo que decía, se sentía dolida aun, quería que él lo supiera.

-Quinn, por favor, fue hace mucho todo eso, ¿cuando podrás dejarlo ir?- la voz del del hombre se suavizó considerablemente.

-¿Es mi culpa entonces? lo imbécil no se te ha quitado Garen, la única razón por la sigo aquí es porque el rey lo ha pedido- no podía estar más harta de todo esto, ahora seriamente lo que quería patear era ese definido rostro.

-Ya veo… puede retirarse, esperare su reporte lo más pronto posible- una parte de él esperaba otra cosa, que algo hubiera cambiado, pero despues de tanto tiempo, todo seguía igual de mal entre ellos dos.

-Con su permiso “Capitán Garen”- ya dirigiéndose a la salida, la ranger se giró por última vez -tengo una duda ¿por qué ahora? ya lleva 15 años ahí y mucho no ha logrado- es razonable pensar eso, no le agradaban los altos mandos, pero debería haber una razón para una decision tan drastica.

-No es relevante, se ha tomado la decisión por razones externas- ahora era el turno del caballero para cambiar su actitud, claramente había tocado un tema sensible, pero cuando iba a indagar más en ellos, la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando pasar a un muchacha de dorados cabellos.

-¡Hermano! reconsidera todo esto, ha sido mi culpa, pero nada malo paso, solo tenía curiosidad, por favor herma…-. 

-¡Soldado, le he dicho que no saliera de su habitación! como parte del ejército demaciano, aquí la familia no está por encima de su deber, ya con dejarle estar aquí…- Garen con sus discursos de virtud y honor era el ser más insoportable del mundo, pero Quinn ya no estaba pendiente de eso… ella estaba aquí después de todo, la mitad del camino se había contrariado en si buscarla o no, y la otra mitad en qué le diría si se encontraba con ella… ¿la odiaba por no hablarle, solo la ignoraría? todas esas dudas cruzan la mente de la peliazul, mirando a la joven de claro cabello, el rostro era casi idéntico al infantil que recordaba, aunque ya se notaba que era una mujer y no más esa niña que conoció hace lo que le parece una eternidad.

-Lo-lo siento herma-Capitán, no volverá a ocurrir, con su permiso- y tan rápido como entro al cuarto, el pequeño haz de luz se esfumó por la puerta. 

“Ni siquiera se giró a verme… supongo que eso dice todo” -Supongo que yo también me voy, suerte espadita- el día no pudo haber ido mejor, y francamente no estaba de humor para todo esto, ya necesitaba un descanso, o el intento por lo menos, así que pensó en volver donde el par de guardias y preguntar donde estaban la barracas mientras cruza la puerta y la cierra detrás suyo.

-Sabía que eras tú, no has cambiado nada… Quinn- por un momento, el corazón de la exploradora se detiene, sabe de quién es la voz, la de una joven rubia que pensó no volvería a ver.

-... Podría decir lo mismo sobre ti… Lux-. 


	2. Vieja Amiga

Todo su cuerpo se tensa, ya había desechado la opción de hablarle, y ni pensar que ella se le acercara. La joven de azul cabellera y luciente armadura rara vez se pone intranquila, ni cuando se enfrentaba a un campamento entero de mercenarios del frío norte solo con su compañero Valor y su ballesta compacta, ni contra bestias que le triplicaban en tamaño, ni cuando debió ganarse el respeto de sus superiores para unirse al ejército, ni una sola de esas veces. Pero ahora ahí se encuentra parada, con los nervios a flor de piel, primero por el patán de Garen, el señor "Honor y Rectitud" aun le sacaba de quicio más de lo que ella quisiera admitir, había buenos recuerdos con él… pero no era lo primero que se le venía a la mente cuando pensaba sobre el joven capitán.

Eso sí, ahora mismo tiene mayores problemas que el caballero que acababa de dejar en su oficina.

"Demonios… pensé que se había ido… ¿qué expresión tendrá? Ella me espero ¿para hablar quizás? Primero el idiota de Garen y ahora su hermana… (suspiro) solo que esta vez es completamente mi culpa… carajo, discúlpate Quinn, solo hazlo" había superado innumerables retos, este no le iba a ganar, así que con el temperamento que la caracterizaba, dispuesta a recibir palabras de desagrado, molestia, incluso rencor, se gira hacia la rubia de ojos azules a esperar su reacción, cosa que no le tomó mucho tiempo, ya que en el mismo instante en el que su rostro dio con la muchacha, siente un enérgico abrazo, le saca una cabeza de altura a la muchacha, pero eso no quita lo inesperado del gesto y el color carmesí que se muestra en sus mejillas.

-Que bueno que estes bien... estaba muy preocupada por ti… (suspiro) te extrañe mucho amiga- la joven dice esto al mismo tiempo que refuerza el cariñoso saludo, solo dejando más perpleja a la peliazul.

-Lux…- diciendo eso en un susurro, y por un momento que parecía una eternidad, la exploradora no sabe como responder al gesto de la rubia, se había preparado para muchos escenarios, como suele hacerlo para cualquier misión, pero no estaba acostumbrada al buen trato con la gente, menos al contacto físico que no involucra patadas ni golpes.

-Tengo tanto que contarte Quinn he ido a muchos lugares como parte de los Iluminadores ¿recuerdas que te conté que me uní a ellos? he podido ayudar tanto a la gente de verdad siento que marcó la diferencia ¡fui a la frontera norte igual que tu! ahora te creo sobre lo del frío ¡es terrible! o sea no es que no te crea no quise decirlo asi me referia a que- "por el rey ¿que acaso todos los Crownguard no paran de hablar?... aunque extrañaba esto de ella… sigue sin soltarme, y con lo fuerte que habla ya todos los que pasan se nos quedan viendo…creo que… que sigue siendo una niña después de todo".

-¡Pude ver un dagarraco! bueno solo de lejos pero era enorme no se veía tan bien como Valor- parece casi magia lo rapido que podia saltar de un tema a otro sin enredarse ni un poco, era algo en que todos coincidían al conocer a la radiante joven.

-Lux…- la ranger en realidad quiere hablar con su vieja amiga, pero cada vez se siente más incómoda con la situación, no tiene buenas experiencias con estar en público.

-Hablando de Valor ¿vino contigo cierto? tengo algunas raciones de cabroton justo con la especias que le gustan se que le va a encantar- es cierto, Valor estará muy contento de verla, es de las pocas personas con quien él tiene confianza.

-Lux escucha- la paciencia de la peliazul se estaba acabando, y eso que tenía una especial debilidad por la rubia en sus mejores momentos.

-¡Oh cierto! te interrumpi cuando estabas con mi hermano perdón por eso se que no están en los mejores términos el es demasiado testarudo igual que tu un poco a decir verdad jeje mi hermano nunca me escucha es tan serio y distante conmigo mucho más desde la última vez que nos vimos y ahora con lo de Sylas… hice algo muy tonto Quinn no era mi intención provocar todo esto incluso te sigo arrastrando en mis problemas-

-¡Luxanna!... em Lux, se que quieras hablar mucho, pero aqui no es el mejor lugar, ademas, ¿me puedes devolver mis manos?-

-¡Lo-lo siento! o sea yo no quería... molestarte es solo que bueno tu sabes yo solo…- tan impulsiva e ingenua como siempre, por dentro la muchacha seguía igual, la dulce niña que ella conocía, aún con todo el tiempo pasado, la joven soldado se preguntaba como es que ellas dos eran amigas, pero sabía la respuesta.

-(fuerte suspiro) solo sigueme- y con eso dicho, el par dispar de jóvenes se dirigió a la zona de los dormitorios, normalmente los reclutas y agentes de bajo rango de los CazaMagos se quedan en las barracas inferiores, pero los oficiales del ejército tenían recamaras individuales, por lo menos Quinn buscaría una para ella, al parecer Lux llevaba ya un tiempo por aqui, de seguro ya tenía la suya.

Mientras ambas caminan por los largos pasillos del edificio, la más baja de las dos muchachas mira de reojo a la peliazul, se le ve contrariada, indecisa de si preguntar lo que la agobia desde que vio a la exploradora en la oficina de su hermano después de tanto tiempo sin saber nada de ella, por suerte, la ranger sabía leer a su vieja amiga, seguía con las mismas mañas de poner la manos en la espalda e inclinar ligeramente su cabeza hacia adelante para intentar tapar su mirada con el flequillo de su dorada cabellera, la misma Quinn se sorprende al encontrarse fijada en esos detalles, pero directa como siempre, sabe que solo hay una forma de conocer lo que acompleja a la joven a su costado.

-Habla Lux, se cuando tienes una idea en mente y quieres soltarla- la rubia se frena en seco y un fuerte color carmesí invade su delicado rostro, la peliazul después de un par de pasos recién se detiene a observar la de reojo, la reacción había sido… más fuerte de lo que esperaba.

-¡¿Que!? yo yo es que no es lo que crees la verdad solo digo lo que pasa- ver a la joven Crownguard con sus ataques de nervios casi da la impresión de que podría explotar en cualquier momento, pero la ranger recordaba como relajar un poco a la ojiceleste.

-Lux, respira, piensa, luego habla- e inclinándose hacia la ruborizada joven, la mira fijamente a los ojos, siempre le asombraba lo claros y vivos que se muestran.

-Q-Quinn… es solo que… (tragar saliva) ¿aun estas molesta conmigo?- ahora era el turno de la joven soldado para sorprenderse, un casi imperceptible sonrojo paso fugaz por las mejillas de la ojimiel, pero rápidamente comprendió a que se refiere la rubia con su pregunta.

-¿Por lo de recien? no me molesté Lux, en serio, y tampoco por lo de la oficina de tu hermano, no estoy acostumbrada a ese trato solamente- no era de explicarse a la gente, pero no tenía porque ser así con la muchacha.

-No me referia a eso… si no… de antes- jugando ligeramente con sus dedos, la rubia se nota incómoda con la situación.

"Oh…" y como pocas veces, la exploradora se queda en blanco sin saber que decir o hacer.

-Perdon si hice algo malo quizas te llene de muchas cartas lo siento no era mi intencion es solo que tu sabes y yo se y bueno solo contigo puedo hablar de e- al parecer las pausas eran un elemento desconocido para la más joven de los Crownguard, pero sin siquiera poder terminar su frase, la ranger le tapa la boca velozmente y se acerca para poder hablar en un tono más bajo.

-Aquí no Lux… y sobre todo NO AQUÍ- la seriedad con la que la demaciana mayor habla podía helarte más que los vientos glaciales del Freljord, y por un par de segundos las dos jóvenes se mantuvieron sin decir nada y en un tenso momento.

-(suspiro) No sé donde dormiré en este agujero de segunda, podemos ir a tu cuarto un rato, si de verdad quieres hablar de… eso- con una actitud más relajada, y con más sutileza, la peliazul intenta desviar la atención de lo recién pasado.

-¡Siii! suena perfecto tengo varias cosas nuevas recuerdos de los viajes no están todos mis libros pero creo que- "y de vuelta a lo mismo Lux… supongo que ya me volvere a acostumbrar, peeero por ahora" y con una ligera sonrisa, la joven soldado acerca su rostro a la muchacha que no para de hablar, cruzando sus miradas.

-Lux… respira- lo dice en un tono suave y leve, aunque sabe que la reaccion sera la misma.

-Lo lo siento…- el color en la tez de la rubia no podía ser mayor, y con cada vez, a la ojimiel le gustaba más verlo.

-Vamos, te sigo- y con un sutil ademan, la ojiceleste empezó a caminar, guiando así a su vieja amiga, con una leve sonrisa de esperanza en el rostro.

* * *

-Tu habitación es bastante… tuya, podría decir- Quinn no es de muchas palabras, pero no ve mejor forma de describir el lugar donde está, lleno de libros de distinto tamaño y color. "¿Cómo rayos trajo todo esto aquí? ni en la academia de oficiales vi tantos libros juntos".

-¡Oh! Esos jeje en la biblioteca de aqui puedes abarcar un montón de temas, tengo libros de botánica, herpetología, geología, álgebra, óptica, metalurgia ¡mira este! es de ornitología, habla sobre la especie de Valor, descubrí que su plumaje puede variar dependiendo de su hábitat, incluso hay una variante roja de los cañones al sur de Demacia, también hay blancas, cafés, grises…- a la peliazul le salta a la vista que al parecer Lux no tiene mucha gente con quien hablar de sus cosas, por lo menos a la soldado no le molesta ahora que están en privado, la rubia suele ser de las que no controla lo que dice en general.

-Es agradable este lugar, aun cuando estemos en Pozo Argento, tu habitación tiene encanto- dejando salir sus pensamientos, la peliazul también suele bajar la guardia cerca de su antigua amiga, aunque ella no lo quiera admitir, solo después de decirlo se da cuenta, y un leve color rojo cubre sus mejillas.

-Oh si… no son muy alegres por aquí, digo, con lo que pasó con Sylas… el lo sabe Quinn, él sabe sobre mi… condición- casi como si fuera a pelear, el cuerpo de la peliazul se tensa por completo al escuchar eso.

-... Pero él no le ha dicho a nadie, si no, no estaríamos hablando en este momento- si alguien supiera de lo que es capaz la rubia, Quinn tenía por hecho que ella estaría encerrada en lo más profundo de esta depresiva fortaleza.

-N-no… el dijo que nadie le creería si decía una cosa así- ahora la mente de la soldado hace un click.

-Lux… ¿hablaste con Sylas? ¡¿por qué harias algo asi?! agh… cuéntame todo Lux, ahora- el cambio en la actitud de Quinn le deja claro a la joven de ojos celestes que debe contarle todo, aun cuando sepa que no le gustará.

Y eso que hablar con Sylas no era lo peor que había hecho en este tiempo.

**Author's Note:**

> Muy buenas a quien esté leyendo esto, me he decidido por subir esta historia en más lugares, asi que espero que sea de su agrado. Con ese pequeño saludo, quiero aclarar algunas cosas para que se entienda el contexto de la historia.
> 
> -Está situada antes de los sucesos del comic de Lux, y como cree la historia antes de que saliera, esta difiere bastante con lo que pasó en eso, aunque la base de lo de Sylas y Lux sigue ahi junto a la rebelion de los magos, asi que no se sorprendan si ven que no calza mucho con la idea que tenian de esta parte del lore.
> 
> -La personalidad de Quinn cuando empezé a imaginar esta historia se limitaba a sus frases dentro del juego y poco más, asi que me tomé ciertas libertades, asi que siento que difiere bastante con la Quinn que tenemos ahora gracias al juego de cartas y las historias que le han sacado, si te gusta mucho este personaje, espero que mi vision sobre ella sea de tu agrado tambien.
> 
> Creo que esos son las dos más grandes aclaraciones que debía hacer, no me quiero alargar mucho más, cualquier duda sientanse en total libertad de hablar conmigo, espero subir todas mis historias, no solo esta serie, en esta pagina, asi que esperen más cositas con el tiempo, nos vemos ^^.


End file.
